


The Boiling Rock

by softgirlspring



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, High schol au, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgirlspring/pseuds/softgirlspring
Summary: Zuko might be cute and a hot piece of meat but he can’t talk to people for shit. Here’s a story about that, featuring some music :)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue, Zuko/Mai
Kudos: 40





	The Boiling Rock

It’s not that Zuko doesn’t want friends. He just doesn’t have time for them. 

He’s in honors and AP classes. He’s in jazz band. He works with Uncle ALL THE TIME. Do you know how old you are, Uncle, he always asks. You shouldn’t be working alone all the time. If mom and dad hadn’t sent me to Ba Sing Se, you would’ve broken your back from working so hard.

These aren’t just reminders for Iroh. These are notes to self. 

In reality, Zuko really, really wanted friends. He spent a lot more of his time lying down and aimlessly plucking at the strings of his guitar until he fell asleep more time than he realizes- or more time than he’d like to admit. He’s spent time that he would have going to parties or being with friends staring at the stars when he couldn’t sleep and imagine which stereotypical demographic of high school students he would fit in. 

“-uko!!”

“Huh?”

Zuko had zoned out again. This happened a lot. His jazz band instructor scolded him, as per usual, for not paying attention, then proceeded to speak about today’s mundane announcements. They were usually events Zuko would never find himself attending, whether it was genuine disinterest or lack of group to go with. Who wants to go to a school function alone? He’d be a total loser. 

After murmurs amongst the band kids though, expressing how it was weird their jazz band teacher would suggest such an event Zuko perked up. 

On the way out, he picked up a flyer. It was mostly dark with difficult to read handwriting that spelled out “Band Performances”

The rest of the day was a blur. That’s how it usually was for Zuko. No one was particularly rude to him, but no one went out of their way to be with him. He was fine with that. No trouble, no problem, right?

The walk home was always the most eventful part of the day. Even though he’d been in Ba Sing Se for a few years now, Zuko still loved to watch people in the city come and go about their business. Whether it was children playing in the street, or vendors selling whatever products they had available, there was a sense of nostalgia and comfort in the air that would never outlive him. Zuko fell so far in love with this part of the city, he made a playlist dedicated to this trek home.

Home wasn’t all that bad either. He’d first go right into the tea shop, greet a few customers, and make his way into the kitchen where he’d drop off his backpack, and Uncle would march right up to him and give him a brief hug before going about his work. From here Zuko would spend a few hours serving in the tea shop, then finally make his way upstairs whenever Uncle would dismiss him to do his homework. 

Uncle doesn’t know he does it all at school. And he’s okay with that, since he could just relax. Point is, does Zuko really know how to relax? He doesn’t particularly need to study. This week wasn’t all that busy and there aren’t any upcoming tests- it’s the first week of the school year. Just a few syllabi for Uncle to go over, which he’ll bring right up to Uncle at dinner.

The closest thing Zuko has to a friend was what he has with Uncle. He and uncle would go on about their days and what have you. Uncle would ramble about the prettiest and/or pettiest customers, or a new recipe he’d come up with. Recently at The Jasmine Dragon, boba had blown up, despite the weather becoming significantly colder in August. 

“Can you believe it, Prince Zuko?!” Uncle would exclaim. “These kids are going out in the freezing cold with their iced matcha green teas as if they aren’t going to get sick!”

“Uncle, stop calling me that,” Zuko would say, embarrassed, even though there wasn’t anyone else in the room but them. Iroh had always referred to Zuko as his “Prince” because he’d promise Zuko would be treated as royalty when they would live together. Of course being the honest man he is, Uncle has never ceased to attend to Zuko at every possible chance he got, which Zuko is grateful for, but it could be embarrassing when customers are around.

“Well, Zuko,” Uncle emphasized his correction, “How was the first day of school? Meet any nice girls?”

“Not really,” Zuko responded, taking a sip of Uncle’s Ginseng tea. “The sky was pretty on the way home though.”

“I really appreciate how perceptive you are, nephew!” Uncle complimented. “That’s something you don’t see from a lot of people these days. The world might be dark and formidable, but we need to appreciate its beauty from time to time.”

“You’re not wrong.”

They spent a few moments in silence. It was comfortable until-

“So I found the flyer in your backpack!!”

Zuko’s stomach sank. What the hell was Uncle doing rummaging through his things? It wasn’t any of his business.

“I take that as you weren’t going to go to tonight’s concert, hm Zuko?” Iroh mused. Zuko shook his head.

“I never thought I’d have to tell you this, nephew, but you really need to start taking advantage of life in Ba Sing Se!” Iroh spoke, mouth full. “You always tell me about the business of people you pass by, but you’ve been here for a few years now, Zuko. If you just open up a little-“

“I don’t want to open up!!” Zuko slams his fists on the table and lashes out before he realizes the genuine shock and hurt in Uncle’s eyes. From here he settles down.

Breathe, my little prince, Mom would always say.

He looks back at his Uncle, who had already shaken it off. “You’re alright, Zuko. I know you’re sorry. I should be sorry too.”

“I’ll go tonight, Uncle.” Zuko gives in. “It’s the least I can do. You’re always taking care of me. You need to rest.”

Iroh smiles warmly at him. “Bring a jacket. It’s going to be cold.”

Tonight Zuko decided to bike to the concert hall, as it was a little further than the school. The trip took a little over five minutes, so it was no surprise to him that once he arrived, people were still finding their seats. 

“Hey uhh..” someone had approached him. Shocked, Zuko turned to a boy with soggy hair and a damp shirt, along with bright blue trunks. “You’re from my school right?”

This was the first time Zuko had been asked this question at all. No one really approached him out of school, even if they did recognize him. Though he did recur the several events over this past week where this guy would make snarky remarks in history, or enthusiastically dominate at games in their P.E class. 

“Sokka, right?”

“So you do know me!” Sokka beamed. “And I think you’re Zuko but please correct me if I’m wrong”

“Nope. That’s me.” Zuko answered briefly. Then in a more drawn out manner, “I am Zuko.. Zuko is me.”

Shit. So much for small talk Zuko. He gets it. He already knows your name. He got it right the first time.

Sokka didn’t seem to think much of it, or so Zuko hoped. “Look, man, everyone going to this concert is from that branch of the Fire Academy they decided to put in an Earth kingdom city. I don’t get why they would choose Ba Sing Se, but boy those fire girls are something else!”

“As if they’d want someone like you,” a new voice chimed in. 

This one, Zuko recognized. This girl was Suki, the newly appointed captain of the volleyball team. Out of the entire week, Zuko had interacted with her the most.

Sokka groans in exasperation. “Not you again! Don’t tell me you’re going to preach about the patriarchy for another five hours.”

“Aw, how’d you know I’m a feminist?” Suki shot back. “Is it because you got your ass handed back to you in dodgeball?”

“I was going easy on you!” Sokka blushed, embarrassed.

“Sorry, Zuko,” Suki turned to smile at him. “If you don’t wanna sit with this jackass, you could always sit with me for the show.”

“I don’t mind sitting with both of you,” Zuko suggested. He knew it might ensue in a little bit of chaos, but it was his first night out. Zuko deserves a little entertainment.

“Well, alright then, bud,” Sokka unexpectedly throws an arm around Zuko. “But you’re gonna be in the middle.”

The three entered a moderately packed hall, with mostly what seemed to be fire nation girls. However, Suki spotted several of her teammates further in the back.

“You sure you don’t wanna sit with them?” Sokka asks, hoping she’d go away. 

“It’s the younger members’ first time bonding together. I thought I’d have my first time with others I don’t know all that well,” Suki mused as she dug into the fire flakes they had previously purchased. “I also like bothering you.”

Sokka glares, then turns to Zuko. “Women, am I right?” The boy gets whacked in the head as the light dims and the showcase begins.

Turns out, a lot of the bands had pretty good songs, with pretty good performers. There was one particular band, The Freedom Fighters, that had a “Rage Against the Machine” theme, with some Iron Maiden components. Their music was more than a bunch of guys going hard shredding their guitars. Well, to some extent, it was, but Zuko saw passion in their performance, which made him all the more drawn to them.

When Zuko asked Sokka and Suki what they thought, Suki commented that she would love to listen to their music while training.

“Training for what, Earth Kingdom’s got Talent?” Sokka snorted.

“Jiu Jitsu, dumbass.” Suki glared. Sokka spat out his drink.

The announcer exclaimed that the last band was about to perform, and he didn’t even have to mention who they were before the crowd began to roar. 

“They must be popular,” Sokka tried yelling to Zuko over the crowd, his face full of snacks. 

The bass line went off to a good start, Zuko thought. I’m liking this one already. 

His good intentions toward the song didn’t last long as three girls arrived onstage. The drummer, he didn know, but the bassist was a girl he met over the summer. She totally had a thing for him, but their whole “relationship”, if you can even call it that, ended awkwardly when Zuko mused to her that she was a great friend. Yikes.

But the worst part was the lead singer and guitarist. No, it wasn’t another girl he had a thing with. For one, he doesn’t have that much game, and also, it would be gross. This girl shouldn’t even be here. She should be back home, in Japan, with-

“We’re Ozai’s Angels,” Azula spoke into the mic at the end of their performance. “Thank you for your time.”

That little bitch.


End file.
